Mara's Family
by Derp2Derp
Summary: Mara the Eevee gets some sweet loving from her family :D


This is another multi-chapter story I am working on, this one more consensual. Both of these I had written up at recently, but I will try to get to making a second chapter of both of these stories soon! Hope you enjoy!

Jack groaned softly as he woke up, sitting up as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The Vaporeon got out of his nest, seeing that his daughter, Mara, was already gone. He walked out of the cave they lived in, and looked around for her. "Must be off getting food..." He muttered to himself, and began to drink from the stream right outside the cave.

After his drink he sighed softly, looking up at the clear, red dawn above him. It had been about 2 years now since she had been taken. He still had a hard time getting the scenario out of his head, and to not take his daughter and run off to a new place to live at the first sign of humans, even if mostly they stayed on the trails. He just couldn't lose his daughter the same way he lost Hannah. The Vaporeon was so lost in thought about this, that he actually jumped in surprise as his daughter poked him in the shoulder softly.

"Heh, you okay dad?" Mara said, giggling at his reaction as she sat down next to her father. She was now a mature young woman, and would of evolved already if she had one of the proper stones to evolve, or had found the right one to help her evolve from friendship. But despite her age, she was still quite small and had the childish atmosphere of her younger years.

Jack smiled at her softly and nuzzled her, saying "Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught up thinking about something. Saw you got up early...got any food for your old man~?" He asked teasingly, inciting a giggle from his daughter.

"Dad, you're not old! And no, I just went out on a walk. I don't have to do things for you _all_ the time dad." She teased, nuzzling her father back. She smiled as her little alibi worked and her father just stretched out with a yawn, assuming what she was saying was true.

"Well then, I suppose I'll get us something to eat. Don't go wandering off too far then. I'll be back in a hour or two, I'm going out to see if I can get some fish for us to eat, not just berries this time..." He told her, getting up planting a kiss on Mara's forehead before walking downstream, towards the lake to hunt for him and his daughter.

Mara sighed in relief as he left, smirking to herself. "Well, guess I can do see David abit more then, if he's gone.." She told herself, blushing softly and began to pad off upstream, searching for her boyfriend.

She knew that if her father knew about him that he would instantly disapprove as he was abit overbearing on her really, and was always protective of her after her mother had been caught. But she really couldn't blame him, as she was the only thing he had left now. She would feel terrible if something happened to her father, and more than a little uncomfortable if he had started dating, so she could understand why he would freak out if he knew. So she was just putting off telling him about her Jolteon boyfriend for now, but yet she didn't know when or how she would.

Mara approached the cliff face that the waterfall was pouring down from, feeling the water spray out from the point where it met with the ground again and get her fur kinda damp, which was a blessing as it helped wash away her boyfriend's scent and made his own fairly weak as he was always getting sprayed with it.

Mara walked up to the cave that was carved into the cliff and coughed slightly. "David! I'm back~ My dad's off fishing so he won't be back for a few hours~" She said, sticking her head in and blinking to get her vision to clear up and adjust to the low light. She yelped and jumped back in surprise as David popped his head out of the cave without warning, face to face with her.

David walked out, smiling at his slightly younger girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Well that's a relief. We haven't been able to have a long time to ourselves lately." He said, smirking as Mara looked up at him, slightly mad that he had jumped her like that. "So, how did you like this morning...?" He asked her, sitting down in front of her with a smile.

Mara went from grumpy to flustered fast, looking down at her paws. "I-It was...good. It was good." She muttered, blushing now. She was a real virgin, as she had never really had the private time to chase after boys or to...take care of her own needs as before Jack had always been very overbearing on her, but now as they lived in middle of nowhere he was relaxing abit and began to let her do things on her own. The things he was talking about wasn't even sexual, it was simply lots of kissing and light touching, which was far more than she had ever had.

"Well then...we can do a little more if you want~" He said, kissing her cheek again before his mouth went down on her neck, nipping softly at the flesh under her mane. She gasped and shivered, blushing darkly as he did this. "A-Ah! Y-You k-know I'm s-sensitive there David...!" She whispered to him, but made no move to stop him.

Taking this as a sign to go further, David pulled her close, kissing her deeply on her lips as he enjoyed to small gasp and heavy blush of his girlfriend. He loved how easy it was to get her worked up. The Jolteon pushed her onto her back softly, smirking as she blushed and looked at him, giving him her silent consent. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time more quickly as he had other ideas of what to do with his mouth.

David bit and nipped on her neck again, making her squeak and moan until he had her wrapped around his paw, and soon lowered his mouth to her wet pussy and gave her clit a soft kiss and a long lick out of her pussy, enjoying the gasps and other noises flowing from his lover. They had only done some real light teasing up until now, but they had talked about the possibilities of them doing something...more, much like how they were now.

Mara moaned loudly, blushing as she looked down at David, who was now starting to masterfully tease her pussy with his tongue. The feelings he was making her feel were unlike anything she had ever felt, they were so wonderful but strange. Like hot lighting shocking her with every lick and nipping she was given. "D-David~ O-Oh p-please, d-don't stop..." She moaned to him softly, letting him do as he wished to her, granted it wasn't anything drastic.

The Jolteon smirked at her, kissing her pussy and licking alongside it slowly, eliciting another gasp from her. The pokemon kept on licking and biting at her pussy slowly, the electric type loving to see his mates squirm. And the fact she was so sheltered and inexperienced made it so much easier. "Now sweetie, just tell me when you feel almost like you're going to pee, but not the same way. Just so I can know when you're about to cum~" He told her, suddenly kicking it up a notch and began to eat her out aggressively but yet delicately.

The Eevee moaned loudly at this, shivering and moaning with a dark blush as she was eaten out like this, not even sure how to respond. This feeling...she had no idea there was anything like it! But now David was giving her plenty of it, and it was incredible. But she really didn't understand what he meant by that last part. She hadn't even gotten herself off, so she had no idea what it was like or what he menat by that. But that really didn't matter, as the biting and licking of her pussy was enough for now before she weakly rose her legs and wrapped them around David's head. "M-More...p-please, m-more..." She asked of him.

David smirked around her pussy as he kept on licking and teasing her, barely speeding up for her as he kept on toying with her tasty virgin pussy. He did start to speed up his licking soon enough, and grinned up at her as he sped up and began to give her the pleasure that she wanted so badly. He was so hard that he was throbbing and would like nothing more than to ram it into her and fuck her for the next few hours, but he would let her go. For now.

Mara leaned her head back with a moan, humping his face as the pleasure began to get overwhelming. "F-Fuck, i-it's so good! I-I...I-I t-think I'm g-going to cum...!" She yowled, grabbing at him desperately, needing to be pushed over the edge. Soon her wish was granted as David pulled back with a grin, and bit down on her clit hard to send her over the edge.

He pulled back and watched her quiver and cum underneath him, chuckling softly as she licked his face clean and began to lick her pussy clean of her juices. "Now that's a good girl~ Did you like that?" He asked her, looking her blushing frame over and slapped her butt playfully as he did so.

The Eeeve blushed and moaned, yelping softly at the spanking. "T-That...T-That was incredible..! I...t-that was unlike anything I had ever felt before!" She said, sitting up and looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe how great he had made her felt. "C-Can...can we do that again sometime then..?" She asked with a blush.

David just chuckled and kissed her, sitting up fully. "Of course...tonight then~ Figure out how to get your old man to sleep in or something. What we did was just the chip of the iceberg. I'll be waiting~" He told her, kissing her cheek. "Now go and get washed up sweetie. Don't want him to smell the sex on you. See ya~" He told her, turning around to go back in without another word.

Mara blushed at this, unsure of how it could get any better. But yet she trusted him on that. She blushed and sniffed herself, finding that she too could smell the sex on her. So she padded off, intent of getting the scent out before her dad came back in an hour or so.


End file.
